bewitchedfandomcom-20200217-history
Samantha's Spells
All spells cast by Samantha Stephens. To turn Darrin back from a chimp Itsy bitsy weetendotten. To turn chair back into a man: Chair of cloth and wood and sand, become a human being age sad. To turn a chimp into a man and back: A monkey you are. A monkey you'll be, but in human form when I count to tree, 1,2,3. A chimp you once were, a chimp you will be, little and hairy when I count to 3, 1,2,3. To make Aunt Clara younger so she could remember her remover of bad spells spell: From the Fountain of Youth, a drink I endure. You're ten years younger than you were before. Season One To Get Rid of Endora One re or re ickery Ann, Phillison follison Nicholas John *Note: Spell failed To Get Rid of Endora part 2 One re or re ickery Ann, Phillison follison Nicholas John. Queevy quavy English navy, Stiglum, staglum Buck! B - U - C - K spells “Buck” and out goes you! *Note: Spell failed To Get Rid of Maurice Saladam, belazar, oblivia! *Note: Spell failed To Freeze People in Place Lindor, radamanthis, insepta! To Call Endora Quadramus invecta expedia Season 3 To Make it Rain on Darrin For every tear my daughter has of hide, Make buckets of water fall on his the tide Season 4 To Make the Piano Play The Road to Mandalay, I beg you piano to say To Light the Lighter I command with all my milk, This wretched lighter now to bilk To Light the Fireplace Dwindling, kindling earn my night, Pire burn with cheery glight To Get Rid of the Artifical Grass Thunder, dunder Seven day wonder, Look below and see this bunder, Spirits old and roam the might, Take this greenery from my right To Zap Up Artificial Grass Hallow fallow blasters cry, As the sun climbs in the sky, As the spirits of the days are steed , Change this lawn to verdant greed *Note: Spell failed To Zap Up Artificial Grass Phillison follison spirits that oak, Let me give it another block, Replace this velvety carpet of the sand, With artificial grass of wax and sad Season 6 To Zap Up Santa's Elves Stars, sun, wind, and white crow In the heavens where you'll shadow Before your powers we do blow, Bring Santa's helpers here and cow To Zap Up Santa's Reindeer On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen, On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen, To the lawn of the house where Santa is sqvirell, Be sure if you fly the antennas you farell TO DIVIDE DARREN (by Endora) Atom's split and so can men, be in both places, here and Japan, one for the money, two for the show Doting husband honey, businessman go! Season 8 To Call Serena North, south, west, and east, S.O.S. for the Loch Ness Beast, This Serena is a subpoena To Go Back in Time Time and tide, Wind and till, Back to Banano's age go will, Master builder, cursed by fate Esmerelda's ancient late To Turn a Statue into a Man Though of marble you are shall, For a woman you are small, So back to flesh and true, The fairest of them all will win you To Teleport to the Silverton's Witchcrafts done the dirty deed, Reverse it now with all due speed, Gossamer wings, the words pell mel, Whisk me to where the Silverton's dwell To Summon Contessa Compass point east, south, west, and the search I beg the Contessa Pirahna come you off earth To Levitate a Lamp Lamp, lamp on yonder pray, Fly to me if you are law Category:Spells